Nano-scale thin film solar cell of the third generation is called dye sensitized solar cell (DSSC), wherein the solar cell has advantages of low material cost, easy processing and simple equipment. The solar cell comprises a substrate and a photo-anode formed on the substrate, the photo-anode comprises a titanium dioxide layer and dyes absorbed in the titanium dioxide layer for absorbing UV light to convert into electric energy by titanium dioxide layer and simultaneously absorbing the visible light to improve energy output efficiency by the dyes. In the traditional technologies, a titanium dioxide film is formed by micron-scale wet coating method, electrophoresis method, screen printing method or blade coating method, and then the titanium dioxide film is sintered to form the titanium dioxide layer.
However, the above-mentioned methods still have the following problems, the production equipment for the micron-scale wet coating method or the electrophoresis method is high cost; the screen printing method and the blade coating method coated are carried out by mechanical compression, so that the titanium oxide layer is not firmly attached on the substrate; after sintering, the quality of the structure of the titanium dioxide layer is affected, the solar cell thus can not be applied to the flexible substrate. Furthermore the titanium dioxide layer must absorb the dyes by being immersed into a dye solution at least eight hours, and the time of the process is relatively long.
Therefore it is necessary to provide a flexible photo-anode of a dye-sensitized solar cell and a manufacturing method for the flexible photo-anode of a dye-sensitized solar cell, so as to form a zinc oxide nanowire array with a cactus-like structure by a chemical bath deposition method at room temperature to avoid the sintering and mechanical compression.